The Announcement
by amannyanduh
Summary: Bella and Edward's story from the day they tell Charlie thier engaged to the day Edward chages Bella.ECLIPSE SPOILERS!
1. Telling Charlie

Edward pulled into Bella's driveway. They just decided to tell Charlie about their engagement. Edward look over at Bella to see her playing with the ring that adorned her left ring finger. He could tell by her face that she was worried what Charlie might say. He wished he could help her. He didn't want her to worry. He didn't want her to be in any kind of pain. Angels shouldn't have to feel pain.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine with it" I lied. I knew she would notice but I felt like I had to do it for her.

"You're a terrible liar, Edward. You always were, but thanks for that. It made me feel better." she smiled.

I pulled her chin so she would be forced to look into my eyes. "I would never leave you, even if he threatens me."

"What if he says no? I don't know what I'll do without you?" Bella asked worried.

"Then we'll just elope in Vegas." I said with her favorite crooked smile. I could feel her hurried heart beat. I bent my head so that my lips were right next to her ear." I've decided not to live without you, so I never will. You will be mine forever, with a wedding band the world shall know." I whispered into her ear seductively. He heart beat quickened and I could feel her melting in my hand.

I pulled in for a quick kiss. It deepened quickly as she ran her hand into my hair and I was caressing her every curve. She moaned into my mouth as I licked her lips for entrance. Our tongues wrestled as we deepened the kiss even more. Her heart beat was quicker then it had ever been and I decided that she, and I, needed a breather. She was gasping for air as we pulled apart. She leaned back into the seat and breathed heavily.

"I cant take you in that house when you're like this." I said breathing into her ear.

"Stop dazzling me and give me a minute." She demanded breathless. I chuckled and backed away, leaning back into the seat myself. "okay, I'm ready." She stated when her breathing returned to normal.

"Okay, lets go tell Charlie our announcement." I chuckled.

We got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the front door. My arm was around her waist for extra support if needed. We shared on chaste kiss before ringing the doorbell. Charlie answered a couple seconds after that. An unreadble look crossed his face as he saw us.

"Come on in he." said. We stepped into the house.


	2. Telling the Cullen's

Bella and Edward stepped into the house. Edward could tell that Bella was nervous. She was still playing with the ring on her left ring finger. Charlie, her and Edward sat down in the living room. Edward and Bella sat on the couch, Charlie was in the recliner. Charlie muted the TV.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about." He asked with a fake smile. Edward knew that Charlie knew what they were going to tell him. He saw Bella play with her ring.

"Well, Edward and I have something to tell you." Bella replied cautiously.

"Charlie, you know I love your daughter endlessly. I would do anything and everything for her. I would die for her if that need be." He smiled at that one sentence and the irony of it.

"I would do the same for Edward. We love each other very much, and well we decided that…" Bella stated.

"We're getting married." Edward finished.

Charlie sat there. He was not exactly stunned, but it was somewhat unexpected.

"Bella, your only seventeen, are you sure this is what you want?" Charlie said trying to keep his voice straight.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to spend the rest eternity with Edward." She stated simply.

"Okay, well it's your decision." Charlie didn't sound like the happy father he should when a daughter tells her father she's engaged. "Just be careful when telling Renée." He said concerned. He knew that she hated the idea of an early marriage. Just look how her and Charlie ended up. Charlie and Renée didn't want that for their only child.

"We will dad; we have to go up anyway. I promised her I would visit during the summer." Bella said sounding relieved.

"I would love to stay and chat Charlie, but we do have to tell my family. Their the type that want to know the day it happens." Edward chuckled

"Yeah, sure. They would want to know." Charlie said as he got up off the recliner. He walked them to the front door and waved them goodbye before shutting the door. He actually softly slammed it. Bella cringed as it hit the frame. Edward noticed and told her softly that everything would be okay. He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss. She half smiled nodded. The car ride was quite.

By the time they reached the Cullen's house Alice was there waiting by the garage door. As soon as Edward stopped the car Alice had Bella out of the car and halfway up the stairs to the front door.

"We've got to go shopping for your wedding dress, pick out colors, flowers, find a cake, and oh my gosh! There isn't much time!" Alice exclaimed.

"ALICE!! We haven't even decided the date yet!" Bella said somewhat annoyed. She didn't feel like going through one of Alice's planning/makeover/shopping spree episodes.

Alice smiled knowingly. Bella groaned. "Yes you have, it's in October, the fifteenth I believe." Alice said as they walked into the house.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled even thought she knew she didn't have to. He was right behind her holding he waist in less than a nano-second. "We have a date, Alice said we set it for the fifteenth of October." She said.

Edward chuckled into her neck, nuzzling it before replying. "I guess we have a date then."

After two hours of Alice planning the wedding and everyone's congratulation's Edward decided it was time to take Bella home. It was nearly 12 am and they had an early day he explained. Bella fell asleep in the car on the ride home so he picked her up and brought her inside. Charlie was already asleep. After Edward but her on the bed, she woke up.

"Edward?" she asked groaning from sleeplessness.

"I'm right here angel." He replied.

"I need a human moment." Bella said as she realized she was still in her clothes. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out again Edward was sitting on her bed. Bella go under the covers and cuddled up to Edward.

"I love you." She said yawning.

"I love you to angel." He replied chuckling.

The last thing she heard before falling into the dream state was him humming her lullaby.


End file.
